Duncan and Scoring (TDTROTD)
'The six teams have been gathered by the host to compete in an all out sports challenge, some are excited while others are not, in the end, a Villain has once again causes an elimination in which they, along with someone else, leave the island. ' Plot The starts up with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode, he states that he is rather happy that Noah is staying in the competition while Dave is not as he was annoying. He says that he hopes that. Back at the Confused Bear's shelter, Noah expresses relief that Dave is gone, Owen happily admits that he voted for Dave than him, much to Noah's surprise and happiness. Sam however points out that they haven't won a challenge yet and they already lost two members, Noah counters the claim by saying that the Vultures have also lost two members, Sam shrugs and heads to sleep. Chris then pranks the campers by using his air horn on the contestants with his megaphone, once they all leave the cabin, Chris says it is time for the challenge, much to their annoyance. Once Chris explains the terms of the challenge are going to be sports, Several contestants (Mainly Tyler) are excited while others (Cameron) are dismayed by the fact. Their first challenge is dodge-ball from Season 1, after the teams play a hard game against each other, Team Victory is the winner. The second challenge is rock climbing. Sky, Gwen, Sierra, Shawn, Heather and Ezekiel are chosen by their teams. As they climb, Heather falls off when Scarlett throws a rock at her, she then frames Blaineley for the crime, much to her shock, however as that is going on, Sierra has won the challenge and then bear-hugs Cody when he greets her. The third and final challenge is an underwater diving trip, the teams must find an old Gilded Chris award from Season 2 and be the first to arrive, in which the team who comes in last place will be forced to cook the winners buffet. The divers chosen are Tyler, Lindsay, Sammy, Scott, Harold and Cameron, they are shocked to find that they are searching the sunken Camp Wawanakwa for the Gilded Chris awards. While searching, Scott runs into Fang and flees the area, he also unintentionally causes Cameron to get zapped by electric eels and then mauled by two sharks. Tyler and Lindsay goof off and make out in an cave, Sammy and Harold search the McLean spa hotel but find nothing. Back with Tyler and Lindsay, they find the Gilded Chris awards and go back to the surface, Tyler allows Lindsay to win, much to her surprise but happily thanks him, much to his team's confusion. The next person to appear is Harold, followed by Sammy, who gets taunted by Amy until Sammy throws the Chris award at her sister, knocking her out. Scott suddenly jumps out of the water as Fang confronts the contestants, however Dakota knocks Fang out by punching him, causing him to fly into the distance. Chris then announces that since Scott was the last to arrive, the Vultures lose and have to make a buffet for Team Victory, much to the team's anger. At the Campfire ceremony, Chris calls out the votes, Alejandro, Heather and Scarlett get no votes. the bottom two are Scott, for not completing the challenge due to Fang's interference and Blaineley, who caused Heather to fail her challenge, when it was actually Scarlett who threw it. After a dramatic and tense minute, Scott is reviled to be safe, much to Blaineley's anger, she is then tied up and thrown onto the boat of losers, Before Chris signs off the episode, Cameron cuts him off by saying he is leaving, much to the shock of his team, Chris asks him if he is sure and Cameron says he is. In the ending shot, Cameron waves goodbye to his friends while Blaineley tries to warn her team about Scarlett however she is cut off by Chris who signs off the episode, much to Blaineley's anger. Cast Trivia * This the second episode of the season where every cast member talks. * This is the first episode of the season to feature a double elimination.